Amor entre amigos
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Luego de una sugerencia de Periwinkle, las chicas comenzarán una cita sin que Tinkerbell y Terrence se den cuenta de ello.


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el primer One-shot de los Hadarriones, sin los Hadarriones. Estarán protagonizadas por Tinkerbell y sus amigas, disfruten._**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo y pacifico en Pixie Hollow debido a que las hadas estaban haciendo sus labores como de costumbre, Tinkerbell se encontraba en Winter Woods con su hermana Periwinkle en su casa conversando acerca de lo que habían hecho al hacer que las hadas cálidas e invernales se puedan ver.

Tinkerbell: "Es increíble que hayan roto esa regla que la reina Clarion ha hecho, era muy tonto si nos separaran a nosotras y jamás volvernos a vernos" –ella le dijo a su hermana.

Periwinkle: "Lo sé, podremos vernos cuando queramos, Tink" –dijo ella muy feliz.

Tinkerbell: "A mí también me da alegría de saber eso"

De ahí, ambas hermanas se abrazaron y permanecieron ahí durante unos segundos hasta que Periwinkle la soltó y lo que le iba a decir a continuación a la Tinker le pondría con la piel muy congelada.

Periwinkle: "Entonces, ¿Cómo va tu relación con ese chico rubio del dust?"

Al escucharla, Tinkerbell se puso un poco nerviosa al respecto ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su hermana. Podía tolerar con la de sus amigas al mencionarla sobre ella y Terrence, especialmente Vidia, pero en ese momento no sabía que decir ella.

Tinkerbell: "Pues… nada, Terrence y yo somos muy buenos amigos" –ella dijo.

Periwinkle: "¿En serio? Porque tus amigas me dijeron otra cosa" –ella le dijo mientras se reía.

Tinkerbell: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te dijeron?"

Periwinkle: "Pues me dijeron que ustedes siempre están juntos en algunas ocasiones y que no se pueden dejar de verse el uno con el otro" –dijo ella.

Tinkerbell: "¿Quién te dijo eso?" –ella pregunto.

Periwinkle: "Eh… la parte de que no se pueden dejar de verse el uno con el otro me lo dijo Vidia"

Tinkerbell (Mente): "Cuando vea a Vidia, hare que se trague sus palabras" –pensó gruñonamente.

Periwinkle: "Pero en serio, ¿te gusta Terrence?" –ella le pregunto.

Tinkerbell no estaba muy segura en lo que iba a responder, ella conocía muy bien a Terrence desde que llego por primera vez a Pixie Hollow y desde ese entonces fueron muy buenos amigos. Terrence siempre ha sido un gran amigo en los momentos buenos y malos, especialmente cuando la ayudo con la piedra lunar para el dust azul, sin embargo, algunas hadas pensaban que ellos eran más que amigos y ella siempre lo negaba.

Tinkerbell: "No tengo una respuesta para eso" –dijo ella bajando su cabeza hacia abajo.

Periwinkle: "Pues, yo creo que si tienes un sentimiento hacia él"

Tinkerbell: "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Periwinkle: "Tus mejillas han estado sonrojadas desde que te pregunto acerca de cómo está tu relación con Terrence" –dijo ella señalando las mejillas rojas de su hermana.

La artesana se dio cuenta al respecto y se tapó su rostro debido a la vergüenza que tuvo, Periwinkle se rio un poco y se levantó de su cama para pensar en lo que podía hacer ella para que su hermana y Terrence tengan algo especial.

Periwinkle: "Creo que tengo una idea"

* * *

Afuera de la casa de Periwinkle, las chicas estaban hablando con respecto a Tinkerbell quien estaba en la casa de su hermana y no ha aparecido desde entonces y ellas tenían que ir hacia Pixie Hollow.

Iridessa: "¿Por qué Tink se demora tanto?"

Rosetta: "Ya sabes cómo es Tink, estará por llegar justo ahora" –dijo ella.

De ahí, observaron una silueta que estaba llegando hacia donde estaban ellas.

Fawn: "Wow, eso sí es muy predecible, Ro"

Sin embargo, la silueta no se trataba de Tinkerbell, sino de su hermana quien estaba buscándolas.

Silvermist: "Hola Peri, ¿Dónde está Tink?"

Periwinkle: "Ella está llegando en unos minutos, escuchen, quiero que me hagan un favor" –dijo ella.

Vidia: "¿Un favor? ¿y de que se trataría?" –pregunto ella.

Periwinkle: "Bueno, quien sabe más acerca de cosas románticas"

Las chicas señalaron a Rosetta haciendo que el hada del jardín pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Rosetta: "Vaya, me conocen tan bien, chicas" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "Que podemos decir, eres la única de cosas románticas" –dijo burlonamente.

Periwinkle: "En ese caso, Rosetta, quiero que organices una cita con Terrence para Tink"

Todas las chicas se extrañaron al oír eso.

Rosetta: "¿Una cita para esos 2?"

Periwinkle: "Exactamente, le pregunte a Tink sobre ese tema y bueno…"

Vidia: "Ella lo negó, como de costumbre" –dijo ella sabiendo la respuesta.

Silvermist: "Pues yo creo que ellos hacen una hermosa pareja" –dijo juntando sus manos.

Rosetta: "Pues, no creo que sea una mala idea, pero no sé por dónde empezar" –ella dijo.

De ahí, Fawn se le ocurrió una idea mientras ponía una cara maliciosa haciendo que las chicas supiesen de lo que ella estaba pensando.

Iridessa: "Fawn, no me digas que…"

Fawn: "¡Tengo una idea! Rosetta puede hacer la decoración para la cita mientras que nosotras haremos el resto"

Iridessa/Vidia/Silvermist: "¿Nosotras?" –ellas preguntaron al unísono.

Rosetta: "Bueno, apruebo esa idea. Hare que esa cita sea lo mejor para Tink"

Periwinkle: "Excelente, me cuenta todo lo que pasara"

De ahí, Tinkerbell apareció sorpresivamente y había escuchado la última palabra de Periwinkle.

Tinkerbell: "¿Contarte que, Peri?"

Periwinkle: "Eh… yo…"

Para su buena suerte, Vidia la interrumpió dándole un guiño de ojo hacia la hada helada.

Vidia: "Tink, te estábamos esperando, tenemos que irnos a Pixie Hollow"

Tinkerbell: "Ok, Ok, vayamos entonces. Nos vemos, Peri" –dijo ella despidiéndose de su hermana.

Periwinkle: "Adiós, Tink"

Tinkerbell y sus amigas se fueron volando para ir hacia Pixie Hollow sin saber de qué sus amigas estaban planeando algo para ella y Terrence.

Rosetta (Mente): "Planeare la mejor cita que haya existido en Pixie Hollow"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tinkerbell se había levantado de su cama para irse al Tinker's Nook para hacer sus labores. Al llegar, observo a Clank quien estaba cortando algunas bellotas.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Clank, ¿Dónde está Bobble?" –ella pregunto.

Clank: "Hola señorita Bell, Bobble se encuentra en Winter Woods para visitar a esa chica de cabello blanco" –dijo mientras cortaba.

Tinkerbell: "¿Chica de cabello blanco? ¿hablas de Gliss?"

Clank: "Por supuesto, se me había olvidado su nombre" –dijo golpeándose su frente.

Tinkerbell: "¿Y para que se fue ahí?"

Clank: "Bueno, yo lo vi que estaba llevando algo que tenía forma de una bellota, de seguro se fue ahí para entregársela"

Tinkerbell rodeo sus ojos teniendo una sonrisa al saber de qué Gliss le había pedido eso a Bobble. La artesana se fue a su mesa de trabajo para hacer sus labores mientras que Clank la estaba observando y escucho un sonido que venía de abajo suyo y se trataba de Fawn quien estaba escondida.

Fawn: "¿Tink se encuentra en su mesa?" –ella le susurro.

Clank: "Si, no creo que nos escuche desde aquí" –susurro.

Fawn se levantó de su escondite para observar a Tinkerbell quien estaba construyendo algunas cosas y se preparó para iniciar el plan.

Fawn: "Bien, operación Tinkerrence ha dado inicio" –dijo mientras se iba dónde Tink.

Tinkerbell estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo que no se fijó que se encontraba Fawn en su lugar.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Fawn, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Fawn: "Tink, tienes que ir conmigo"

Tinkerbell: "¿A dónde?"

Fawn: "Al… eh…" –dijo mientras pensaba en el lugar que le dijo Rosetta –"A la laguna de Nunca jamás"

Tinkerbell: "¿Y para qué?"

Fawn: "Pues… Terrence está atrapado en un hoyo y necesitamos de tu ayuda"

Tink se preocupó demasiado al momento de que había dicho Fawn y decidió ir con ella, Clank observo a Fawn quien le dio un guiño de ojo haciendo que el Tinker le devolviera el guiño.

Tinkerbell: "¡Deprisa Fawn, tenemos que ayudar a Terrence!"

Fawn: "Tranquila Tink, vamos a ayudarlo… _en su desmayo cuando se entere de lo que realmente sucede_" –dijo eso ultimo para sí misma.

* * *

En el Pixie Dust Report, Terrence se encontraba leyendo una lista con las hadas quienes había recibido sus polvillos durante la semana.

Terrence: "Lily, Chloe, Glimmer, Blaze, Fury…"

Para su sorpresa, Silvermist estaba atrás de él tomándolo por sorpresa al momento de que ella le toco el hombro. Terrence estaba respirando profundamente al momento de recibir el inesperado saludo.

Terrence: "Hola Sil, ¿Cómo estás?"

Silvermist: "Muy bien, escucha, necesito que vengas conmigo" –dijo ella.

Terrence: "¿Sucede algo?" –pregunto.

Silvermist: "Si, Tink necesita tu ayuda"

Terrence: "¿Que le sucedió a ella?" –dijo preocupado.

Silvermist: "Al parecer, ella estaba buscando cosas perdidas en la laguna de Nunca jamás hasta que se cayó en un hoyo y ahora ella está atrapada"

Terrence: "Rápido, tenemos que ir a ayudarla" –dijo mientras volaba muy rápido.

Silvermist se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y se rio un poco y agito sus alas para volar hacia la laguna de Neverland.

* * *

En la laguna de Nunca jamás, Rosetta estaba decorando todo el lugar para que sea muy romántico para la cita de Tinkerbell y Terrence. Vidia e Iridessa estaban ayudándola debido a que no tenían otra opción.

Rosetta: "Perfecto, todo está listo para que Tink y Terrence vengan" –dijo ella.

Vidia: "Claro, pero una pregunta"

Rosetta: "¿Cuál?"

Vidia: "Pues, tenías que elegir en el lugar en donde hay un hoyo" –dijo señalando el hoyo.

El hoyo se encontraba un poco cerca a la mesa de la cita y Rosetta se encogió de hombros.

Rosetta: "Bueno, el hoyo podemos taparlo y listo"

Iridessa: "¿Y con qué?"

Rosetta sostuvo una manta y tapo el hoyo para que nadie lo notara.

Iridessa: "Oh, eso es algo básico" –dijo ella.

De ahí, las chicas escucharon algunos ruidos y observaron a Fawn y Silvermist quienes habían llegado antes de que Tinkerbell y Terrence.

Rosetta: "¿Todo listo?"

Fawn/Silvermist: "¡Listo!"

Rosetta: "Perfecto, escodémonos entonces" –dijo ella.

Las chicas se escondieron en un árbol muy cerca del lugar de la cita para observar mejor mientras observaba a Terrence quien estaba llamando a Tinkerbell en todas partes.

Terrence: "¡Tink, Tink, donde estás!"

Tinkerbell: "¡Terrence, Terrence, donde estás!"

Al momento de llegar al centro del lugar, los 2 se observaron totalmente estupefactos al saber de qué estaban a salvo.

Tinkerbell/Terrence: "¡Ahí está! Creí que tu… no yo… estabas atrapado en el hoyo" –ambos dijeron.

Tinkerbell: "Un momento, Fawn me dijo que estabas atrapado en un hoyo en este lugar"

Terrence: "¿Yo? Pero si Silvermist me dijo que tú estabas atrapada en un hoyo en este lugar"

Desde ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Tinkerbell: "Creo que nos han engañado"

Terrence: "Si, caímos como unos niños"

De ahí, ambos observaron una mesa con velas con forma de corazón y algunos pasteles dulces. Tinkerbell se sonrojo al saber lo que estaba viendo mientras que Terrence trago saliva al momento de verlo.

Terrence: "Bueno, creo que nos han enviado aquí por esa razón" –le dijo a la artesana.

Tinkerbell: "Si, supongo que tienes razón"

Ambos estaban algo nerviosos e incomodos por lo que estaba pasando mientras que las chicas estaban observando lo que veían.

Terrence: "Entonces, ¿quieres acompañarme a ese lugar?" –dijo un poco nervioso.

Tinkerbell: "S-seguro" –dijo ella.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar romántico y se sentaron y comieron los pasteles que estaba en la mesa.

Rosetta: "¿Que esperan? Díganse algo" –dijo desde el árbol.

Terrence: "Entonces, esto es obras de las chicas" –le dijo a Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Exacto, aunque por el detalle es muy típico de Rosetta" –dijo riéndose.

Tinkerbell y Terrence siguieron conversando entre ellos durante 20 minutos hasta terminaron todos los pasteles dulces. Las chicas habían escucharon todo lo que ellos habían dicho y esperaban algo más.

Terrence: "Bueno Tink, ha sido bueno tener esa conversación contigo"

Tinkerbell: "Yo digo lo mismo, Terrence"

De ahí, ambos no sabían lo que iban a hacer a continuación y ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno con el otro.

Rosetta: "¿No van a hacer nada?"

Vidia: "Así son ellos, nada interesante va a pasar"

Silvermist: "Que pena, creí que esa cita pudiera dar un gran desenlace"

Fawn: "Oh, eso va a ocurrir" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Iridessa: "¿A qué te refieres, Fawn?"

Fawn: "Solo observen"

Las chicas observaron a Tinkerbell y Terrence quienes estaban mirándose hasta que una ráfaga de viento estaba llegando donde ellos y voló muy rápido haciendo mover cualquier cosa y eso provoco que Tinkerbell cayera donde Terrence con sus labios… Puesto sobre él. Las chicas abrieron sus ojos al momento de velo mientras que Tinkerbell separo sus labios con las de Terrence y ella se fue volando del lugar con la cara sonrojada mientras que Terrence hizo lo mismo.

Rosetta: "¿Esa ráfaga de viento era…?"

Fawn: "Si, le pedí que nos ayudara si es que no se besaban"

Vidia: "Ese hombre gorrión si me sorprende" –dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, las chicas salieron del árbol y limpiaron el lugar mientras recodaban ese suceso que nunca lo olvidaran jamás.

Rosetta: "Tengo que contarle esto a Periwinkle cuando esté en Winter Woods" –ella se dijo para sí misma.


End file.
